Un rêve d'adolescent
by lasurvolte
Summary: Spoil saison 3. Avant je savais qui je suis, c'était plus facile, aujourd'hui je me sens perdu. POV Stiles.


**Titre :** Un rêve d'adolescent

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple :** pas vraiment

**Prompt :** Je ne sais plus qui je suis

**Note :** **Spoil Saison 3 épisode 10**

* * *

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Avant j'étais un adolescent normal… Presque normal. Mes principales préoccupations étaient le lacrosse et de temps en temps j'aimais fouiner dans les affaires de mon père. Ma plus grande tristesse était la mort de ma mère. Mais ça allait mieux, j'avais appris à vivre avec, et puis je n'étais pas seul, il y avait Scott, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon inséparable. J'étais un looser amoureux de la plus belle fille du lycée (la plus intelligente aussi), je n'avais aucune chance, elle ne connaissait même pas mon existence, mais je n'étais pas malheureux, j'imaginais qu'à force de persévérance elle me remarquerait. On finirait par se marier, par avoir des enfants peut-être, un gros chien pourquoi pas ? Et Scott habiterait la maison mitoyenne avec son épouse, mon père occuperait un étage de la notre, on serait tous ensemble et ce serait bien. Evidemment ce n'était qu'un rêve parmi d'autres, un simple rêve d'adolescent mais la vie était tranquille, elle était bien.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Avant je cherchais l'aventure, j'aimais les choses bizarres mais rien ne m'inquiétait vraiment, les films d'horreur restaient dans leur DVD, et rien n'était vraiment dangereux. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour mon père, mais pas tout le temps. Quand il était trop occupé par son travail, j'avais Mélissa pour prendre autant soin de moi que de Scott. Tout était plutôt banal quand j'y repense, le dimanche on mangeait des gaufres, parfois le samedi soir Scott et moi faisions le mur pour s'incruster à une fête où nous n'étions pas invité, on avait essayé l'alcool sans en abusé, et craché nos poumons avec notre première et dernière clope. C'est vrai qu'on faisait quelques conneries d'adolescents et que mettre des pétards dans les poubelles n'avaient pas été notre meilleur idée, cependant qu'est ce qu'on risquait vraiment ? A part se prendre une bonne rouste par Mélissa ou mon père ? A part nous faire engueuler jusqu'à ce que nos oreilles chauffent ?

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Avant je savais… Ou peut-être que je ne savais pas tant que ça, que je me cherchais, que j'essayais de trouver un sens à l'existence également, et que je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être le plus heureux possible – en échouant parfois. Peut-être que je ne savais pas, mais ça m'était égal car je savais à peu près où j'allais.

A quel moment j'ai dévié ? Quand est-ce que j'ai changé de route ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vu le ravin qui allait entrainer mon ancienne vie, mon ancien moi, dans une chute terrible ?

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le temps de respirer, de me reposer, quand est-ce que j'ai passé une vraie nuit ? Une de celle où on s'allonge dans son lit sans penser à rien ? Où l'on dort et on se réveille sans cauchemar, frais et dispo le lendemain ? C'était quand la dernière fois que je ne me suis pas inquiété pour une seule personne de mon entourage ? Je n'arrive même plus à me rappeler ce qui faisait que j'étais aussi amoureux de Lydia avant ? C'est vrai que maintenant on se parle, mais je ne sais plus bien pourquoi je le voulais autant.

Parfois Scott se met à me manquer terriblement alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a par moment tellement changé lui aussi, il reste mon frère c'est vrai, mais pas celui avec qui j'ai grandis. Je tremble pour mon père tout le temps, dès qu'il arrive une minute en retard à la maison, je me transforme en boule de stress. Depuis qu'il a été kidnappé par le Darach – mais heureusement sauvé à la dernière minute -, j'ai sans cesse peur pour lui, qu'il disparaisse à nouveau ou que n'importe qui le tue.

Le lacrosse ne me passionne même plus, moi qui rêvait d'y jouer, de marquer des buts, d'être en première ligne, je n'y prends presque plus de plaisir. Scott et Isaac s'amusent bien, ils sont forts, tout le monde les admire, et moi avec mes simples pouvoirs d'humain stupide je les regarde assis sur le banc de touche.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne me reconnais plus, souvent je n'arrive même plus à être aussi drôle qu'avant, et il me semble que mon intelligence ne me sert plus à rien et n'est plus utile à personne. Peut-être qu'au début j'avais été un pilier pour les loups garou, mais maintenant je n'étais plus que le type un peu bavard qui pouvait se montrer utile quelques fois mais qui, soyons honnête, passait surtout son temps à être protégé.

Je suis fatigué et je ferme les yeux tellement forts par moment, j'espèrerais les rouvrir sur mon ancienne vie, me rendre compte que le cauchemar dans lequel je suis tombé n'était que ça : un cauchemar.

Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que personne ne se rend compte de mon malaise, de mon mal être. Scott embrasse Allison et me sourit, Isaac regarde Allison et me lance une ou deux piques, Cora reste une Hale, tellement froide dans ses paroles, tellement comme son frère par moment. Et Derek… Et bien il est celui qui est le plus responsable de ma perdition.

Quand est-ce que j'ai cessé d'aimer Lydia ? Je ne saurais vraiment pas le dire, c'est arrivé c'est tout, entre deux scènes d'actions, entre deux combats ou deux malheurs. Avant elle était tout pour moi, depuis il y avait Derek. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans mon esprit pour que je trouve intelligent de laisser mon cœur s'emballer à son approche ? C'est à ne rien y comprendre, mais de toute façon aujourd'hui il n'y plus rien que je comprends. Il y a des loups garou, des kamina, des banshee, des druides et des darach, peut-être même qu'on découvrira bientôt l'existence de fées, de licornes ou de dragons ? Alors l'amour que j'éprouve pour Derek n'est sans doute pas ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre n'est ce pas ?

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je ne reconnais pas la douleur à l'intérieur de mon cœur, de mon corps, ni même les pensés dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je le regarde ainsi, je le désire ainsi. Est-ce que je me rattache à lui pour avoir l'impression d'être à nouveau quelqu'un de normal ? Un bête adolescent amoureux ? Mais les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant, et ça je le sais. Alors pourquoi m'accrocher encore à quelque chose ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lâcher prise, me laisser sombrer et attendre qu'un autre monstre – peut-être l'abominable homme des neiges – en finisse avec moi.

Mais je ne le fais pas. Je garde la tête haute, je continue de me battre, d'espérer, de croire que les choses vont s'arranger, vont s'améliorer.

Que la vie va reprendre un cours à peu près tranquille et que je me retrouverai. Que peut-être que Derek va tomber amoureux de moi, qu'on essaiera d'avoir des enfants et un minuscule petit chat pourquoi pas ? Que Scott et Allison occuperont la maison mitoyenne, et qu'il y aura un étage pour mon père et ce qu'il reste des bêtas dans la notre. Et on serait tous ensemble et ce serait bien.

Un rêve à peu près banal d'adolescent…

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu triste-amer, parce que Stiles semble quand même vraiment triste.


End file.
